pokegurlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Anderson
'''Mina Ann Anderson '''is one of the five main DigiGirls in the series. She is one of the oldest in the group. Mina loves her Pokémon and spends of her free time training them for Pokémon battles. Her first Pokémon is a wild Espeon she named Ji, and her Hoenn starter is a Trecko she names Tyler. Design Appearance Mina’s character design was overseen my me, Mina A. Her outfit, is a jean vest with a black t-shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves, jeans, and silver sneakers. She has ocean blue eyes and long, brown hair, usually in a ponytail. Like other Pokémon trainers, Mina wears a belt with her Pokéballs attached. Her belt is brown. Biography Prior to the Pilot-Frontier Mina was one of the Original members of the Frontier Gang, inheriting the female Spirits of Light, Lobaomon and KendaGaruramon. Along with that, Mina knew Koji prior to their journey to the Digital World, and after the adventure, became his girlfriend. Mina regained her Spirits during the ‘Search for the Shadow Saber’ when the DigiDestined returned to the Digital World to save it once again. PokéGurls After being sucked through the rift created by dark Baromon, Mina and the other DigiGirls find themselves in unknown territory. They all believe it to be a nice place, when Juliet screams at the sight of a ‘giant purple rat’ (which turns out to be a Rattata). The girls walk into a small town named ‘Iris City’ and they meet Alyssa Mayrse, a young teenager around the age of 15 years old. Alyssa takes Mina and the girls to her home, which is a Pokémon ranch, filled with dozens upon thousands of different Pokémon. Mina and the DigiGirls see some action on the ranch when a herd of Tauros escape from their pen. Alyssa, along with her mother, Jessica, father, Luke, and older brother, Alexander, hitch up their Rapidash and heard the Tauros back where they belong. But Charger, the leader, breaks out and charges for Cindy. In order to save her, Alyssa calls out Blade, her Scizor, to take on Charger. Blade and Charger then battle, but Blade is easily overpowered. So Alyssa then summons Cerberus, her Houndoom, and Fang, her Gliger. The two then take Blade’s place in battling Charger. Soon Blade joins back into the fight and the three Pokémon take out Charger, enabling Alyssa to return him to his Pokéball. After that excitement, Alyssa shows Mina and the other DigiGirls around the ranch. After nearly completing the tour, Mina sees a lavender fox-like Pokémon basking in the sunlight. Alyssa informs her that the Pokémon is a wild Espeon, and has yet to be tamed and named. Mina approaches the Espeon and somehow bonds with it. Noting its beauty, Mina names the Espeon Ji, using that last two letters of Koji’s name. When Mina joins Alyssa on her journey to Hoenn, she picks out her starter Pokémon, a Trecko she affectionately names Tyler, after her eldest brother. (more will be added as soon as the story is uploaded.) Pokémon (more Pokemon will be added.) Relationships Koji Minamoto Koji is Mina's boyfriend and she cares vary deeply for him. The two started out as best friends, but during the short period when Mina was unable to Spiirt Evolve, Koji fought for her, protecting her. This is what sparked more feelings Mina flet for Koji. Theses said feelings grew more and more as Frontier progressed. The two eventually dated shortly after returning to the Human world. To keep Koji in mind, Mina named some of her Pokemon after him, in ways. Her first being her Espeon (Ji) and she names two more of her pokemon Kendo and Garuru. Rashel Jordan Rashel is Mina's best friend, practlly her sister. The two were part of the Digimon Tamers, as well as were Koji's two best friends. Rashel had an inkling that Koji liked Mina and encouraged him to tell her how he felt. In the Pokeverse, Rashel and Mina are a great tag-battle team. JP Shimaya JP orginally flirted with Mina(as well as Zoe and Juliet) during the Frontier series, but ceased when he figured out she had feelings for Koji. After returning to the Human world, Mina helped JP hook up with her best friend Rashel, and thus helped them begin a relationship. Mina treats JP as an older brother and looks up to him, even though he does get on her nerves at times. Zoe Orimoto Zoe and Mina share a common quality as they both have european heritage lineage (Mina being French/Italian and Zoe being Itlaian). The two get along great and are always in sync. However, in the Pokemon universe, Zoe's Torchic sometimes attacks Mina's Treecko. Takuya Kanabara Takuya was the leader of the Orginal gang, and later became Zoe's boyfriend. Mina got into heated arguments with Takuya when he began ranting about Koji, one point Mina slapped Takuya for saying something. Despite this, Mina and Takuya are very good friends. Juliet Daniels Juliet and Mina share a common quality as they were both born in the United States before moving to Japan (Juliet being born in California, Mina in Tennessee.) She is like a sister to Mina and the two are always together. In the Pokemon universe, both of them gained a Evee evolution as thier first Pokemon. Koichi Kimura Koichi is Koji's older twin brother and Juliet's boyfriend. Mina treats Koichi like a brother and loves him as such. Cindy Anderson Cindy was orginally one of Mina's friends from Tennessee, and the little sister of her first boyfriend, Scott Branson. Even when Mina and Scott were over, Mina still loved Cindy like a sister. However, when Scott raped Mina, and cut her with a knife, Mina's parents adopted Cindy at the request of her own parents. Mina loves Cindy very much and watches out for her, in both universes. Tommy Himi Tommy was the youngest in the Frontier gang, and Mina looked out for him as much as she could. When they returned to the Human world, Mina became Tommy's babysitter and they had great times. A few years later, Tommy began dating Cindy, giving Mina another reason to love Tommy as a little brother. Alyssa Mayrse Alyssa was the first character that Mina and the other DigiGirls met in the Pokemon universe. Mina connected with Alyssa as being an older sister as well as a younger one. She also admired how close Alyssa is to all of her Pokemon, trating them all equally with love. Mina and Alyssa become good friends as the series progresses. Ash Ketchum When Mina met Ash, she thought of Takuya, which kinda freaked her out a bit. But she grew to admire Ash and his connection to his Pokemon. Mina even trained with Ash before Pokemon battles, thinking of strategies. In the down time the group had, Mina and Ash would sometimes have thier own Pokemon battles for fun. Brock When Brock first flirted with Mina, Juliet, Zoe, and Rashel, Mina instatnly compared him to JP. But when the girls disclosed the fact they all had boyfriends, Brock became a trusted good friend to them. May Mina and May become good friends upon meeting, both connecting through being older sisters and always looking out for thier younger siblings. Max Mina helps look out for Max and helps him whenever possible. Team Rocket Mina despisesTeam Rocket and all they stand for. Whenever they show up, Mina always helps send them 'blasting off' whenever they try and steal Pokemon. Trivia *Mina incorperates her Southern style to her outfit choices in the Pokemon universe *Whenever she gets overexcited (or rants) she will, unknowingly, start speaking in her ancestrial Language, French. *She also, later on, trains her Pokemon to respond to attack commands in French *Mina's Pokemon team is diverse. She caught them based on size-to-strength ratios. *Her Pokemon team is as follows: **Ji the Espeon-her first Pokemon **Tyler the Trecko-her Hoenn starter **Fiore the Trapinch-her first Pokemon she caught **Garuru the Poochenya **Kendo the Anoriath **Stone the Aron Gallery Mina-Movie.png|Mina as she appears in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. She wears this dress throughout the movie. Tyler-2.jpg|Tyler using Quick-Attack Fiore-2.png|Fiore, Mina's Trapinch Garuru-2.jpg|Garuru, Mina's Poocheyena Ji-2.jpg|Ji, Mina's Espeon and first Pokemon in the series Kendo-2.jpg|Kendo, Mina's Anoriath Kendo-3.jpg|Kendo, when he evolves into Armaldo Stone-2.png|Stone, Mina's Aaron Category:DigiGirl Category:Main Character